Crazy Love
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Songfic... Chrome can't say thet she loves Yamamoto, but will she surrender this time? 8096 YamaChrome Chrome's POV


Chrome's P.O.V.

**I hate the way you walk**

**Hate the way you talk**

**Hate the way you look at me**

I watched him from afar. That's the only thing I can do. He's strong, he's brave, and he doesn't burden anyone. Unlike me. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him because he's everything that I'm not. I admire him , I _**love**_him. Every time he looks at me my knees feel weak, _**I**_ feel weak. I know why i feel that way, it's because love can make you weak ... at least that's what I've learned from the past and from mukuro-sama.

_**I hate the way you smile**_

_**Hate those big brown eyes**_

_**Cause I know there not for me**_

No matter how many times he smiles I will never get enough of it. Sometimes... I think that maybe, just maybe he smiles for the both of us. But fact is: he doesn't. I shook my head and sighed. I really wish he smile for me.

I closed my eyes. I was supposed to see darkness but all I saw are two beautiful brow eyes that put all those brown chocolates I ate in shame. I quickly open my eyes and stared at the ground. Why? Why must I always think of him? I don't even think I have a chance to be with him. There are lots of beautiful girls that adore him. Why would I even think I have a chance?

_**Cause/but we can never be**_

_**More than friends and it hurts me**_

_**every time i close my eyes**_

_**All i see is you and this**_

_**Crazy love,, crazy love,,**_

_**Oh this crazy love,, crazy love…**_

_**Friends.**_ That's all we're gonna be. I keep saying that to myself . Everytime I repeat it that pain in my chest doubles. I covered my hands in front of my face . I close my eyes again and felt something wet ran down my cheeks. _**Tears.**_ I bit my lip refusing to make a sound. All I can see is his smile , his eyes and him. Even when I'm crying I'm still thinking of him.

_**I hate thinking of you**_

_**Cause every time i do**_

_**I just keep on missing you**_

_**And i hate the way i feel every time you're near**_

_**Cause it feel like time standing still**_

I kept crying, I'm alone so no one can see me. No one can see my weakness.

_**Cause/but we can never be**_

_**More than friends and it hurts me**_

_**every time i close my eyes**_

_**All i see is you and this**_

_**Crazy love,, crazy love,,**_

_**Oh this crazy love,, crazy love…**_

_**I hate it when you're blue**_

_**And how i care for you**_

_**Hate the way my heart decides**_

_**And i hate those sleepless nights**_

_**And the pain i kept inside**_

_**But i keep pretending it's all right**_

My tears seemed to stop. Looks like I cried too much since my tears stopped. I looked at the room I was in. It was dark but large , what can you expect in a abandoned building ? I saw a mirror and looked at my reflection . I saw a girl with an eye patch covering one of her eye , wearing a green uniform . The girl's eye has dark rings around it , maybe it was because she cried too much. She's ugly. No one would love her. The girl in the reflection is _**me.**_

I smiled a sad smile. I remember that one time when I was depressed and he saw me. He said I should smile even if I had problems, while he said that he was frowning. I didn't like it when he frowns so I followed his advice and smiled. He looked so happy when I smiled.

If he saw me like this he'll probably get worried , so I smiled even though it's fake. Because I'd do anything to see him smile. I'd do anything for him.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**Hate me for loving you**_

_**Cause i know its wrong for me to say**_

_**I love you…**_

I was so deep in thought I didn't even noticed someone came inside. This person put his hands on my shoulder and I screamed in shock. I looked at this mysterious person ready to fight him. I stopped when I realize it was _**HIM,**_ the person who stole my heart, Yamamoto Takeshi.

I was frozen. I don't know what to do. Why was he here ? How did he find me ? It seems like he can read my mind when he suddenly said.

"Chrome . Where were you ? Me and the famiglia has been looking everywhere for you. That 'ken' guy said that you didn't came back since yesterday . Are you okay ? You got me worried." Takeshi said to me while frowning . I'm ashamed. I made everyone worried .I made takeshi worried. I'm such a burden. I looked at the ground I don't know what to say.

"hey. C'mon don't be sad . I'm so glad I found you" takeshi said while smiling . I looked at takeshi once again and nodded while smiling. I blushed at what takeshi said. I looked around ... it isn't a perfect confession spot but this will have to do. It's now or never. I took a deep breathe and stared directly at takeshi's eyes.

"Yamamoto-kun"

"yeah ? something wrong ? " he asked while grinning. I shook my head . He looked confused.

"ya-yamamoto-kun .. I love you " I closed my eyes tightly and bowed. What happens next is something that I can't change.

"Hahaha ! chrome-chan ! " Takeshi laughed. I felt my heart broken into a million pieces. Did Takeshi thought it was a joke ? Tears began building at the corner of my eyes. I began to walk away then i felt strong hand hugging me. I was surprised. What's happening? Why is he hugging me? he already rejected me ? so why...?

"I love you too chrome. Sorry if I didn't had the courage to say it to you earlier I was afraid that you won't like me back.."

I smiled and hugged him back. Then I replied with "Sorry I made you worried takeshi-kun"

Takeshi laughed and I did too. I guess i can say we live happily ever after.


End file.
